


The Shattering

by Madam_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mpreg Harry, Not Canon Compliant, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: Harry leaves camp with the locket horcrux in the dark of night, and a secret heavy on his heart 9 months in the making thanks to mishap with a ritual.Deciding to go back to the place Hagrid first retrieved him, and where he first truly learned the truth of his origin in that shack in the middle of thestormy sea. Ending where he began his journey all those years ago...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. I see Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Plot idea I have been playing with that I finally decided to post with the others. I don’t own the rights to Harry Potter nor do I profit from any. All rights belong to JK.Rowling. One of the more personal works that I have been tweaking with for a bit, and not really expecting much from. Still this is a bit of fun and drama I figured I would finally share, and hopefully someone besides myself might also enjoy.

**Chapter 1: _I See Fire_**

Harry sighed deeply as he gave one last look to the heavily warded campsite he and his friends had been residing at. Hermione and Ron were still safe inside deep in dreamless sleep thanks to the potion he mixed into their food that night. Hermione had managed to brew a few batches of the potion for him with the thought of helping with the nightmares or visions Voldemort sent his way. 

Unknowing of their true intent in his plan for this cooling night. He could only hope that once all was said and done they wouldn’t be too upset with his final departure, and for all he was about to sacrifice would be enough to guarantee at least their safety. Maybe, once it was all over they could find the happy ending in each other that he would not be having for himself.

Turning towards the dark woods beyond with the Slytherin locket firmly around his neck seemingly dormant for the moment. Harry resolved himself to the conclusion of his plan, now. Maybe it was cowardice on his part to leave with little explanation in the dead of night, but after so much misery they all had already faced he figured this was a much kinder route to take than to burden them all with more of his troubles. 

For how could he explain to those he loved that “HE” the Boy-Who- Lived past the killing curse was going to be torn apart by his core magic in the upcoming nine months ,if his luck held out that long. Given what little bit he had gathered ,after Dumbledor’s funeral unbeknownst to the others, regarding the ritual of extraction he could definitely say he wasn’t holding his breath for a turn of good fortune. 

Better yet, it was the reason the locket was coming with him since the only things keeping him from being an atomic bomb of magic was made more than “complicated” to say the least thanks to that same ritual he improperly invoked some days prior.Turn about was fair play Harry figured since he was very much aware or the former headmasters plans to serve him up like a lamb to slaughter for Dark Lord once all the “other” horcruxes were gone. His attempts to change his fate only sped up his upcoming demise to 9 month rather than however long it took to acquire the other horcruxes. He could understand now why Dumbledor had rejected this as an option, but it was too late to turn back now. 

So with a heavy heart Harry made his way deep into the dark woods before apperating for what would most likely be the last time. 

When he touched down in typical chaotic fashion he apparition always spat him out, Harry was immediately met with the dust and sea salted wood of the grubby hut. It was much more dilapidated now than it had been when Hagrid had come with his acceptance letter into Hogwarts, and his first actual birthday cake.Though he never got to really have any of it thanks to Dudley the memory of the pig tail and hysteria that followed was just as sweet. 

_ “What an unfortunate landing for the Boy-Who-Lived couldn’t just complete the process and break your neck I see.”  _ came the silky disembodied voice of the locket to fill his ringing ears breaking from his inner musing. 

Harry gave a rough chuckle in response as the blunt cruelty is what he figured he would be needing in the days ahead to keep him grounded in reality. That was another reason why he thought it best to take the horcrux along now, and keep it close instead of tossing it somewhere out of reach of everything till his “time” came.

He held no illusion his unstable “complication” would call to the others to conclude his pathetic life story when that time came if the ritual was to be believed. Still if anyone had the cruelty in him to make one ready to accept death he figured his best option would be the one proficide to kill him.

Irony really... 

Getting unsteadily to his feet rubbing his head with an unsteady and clammy hand along with the scar that seemed to be the source of his head spinning headache at the moment. His best guess is that the actual Voldemort was pissed about something or someone , again for whatever reason. Maybe he would get an idea later since he had little choice usually in those random nightmarish visions, anyway. 

Sighing again once the pain seemed to dull down to a more manageable level, thankful the locket was staying quiet for the most part since it retorted. Harry after a few moments more was gaining his bearings and able to haul himself into a sort of unsteady stand. The gryffindor wondered idly if he was coming down with something on top of everything else as he couldn’t fathom much of being this affected by Voldemort's tantrums in any of his past experiences. Hopeful it would pass once he got some sort of rest in the days to come in this self imposed isolation. 

He then made his way over to the now molded and decaying sofa saturated with the same seaweed smell as the rest of the place had always had. Wiping sweat off his brow, he set to work to transfigure the sofa into two chairs and a table. Hopeful his instability of magic at the present didn’t just make the whole place implode somehow as a result of his attempts.

After finishing he immediately relieved himself of the locket, tossing it carelessly on the table before turning to the fireplace seeing that so far his magic and core were cooperating for the time being. Planning to magic a simple flame for now in the deeply decayed fireplace to give some light to the haunted horror show of a hut, and maybe the illusion of warmth to the all too drafty deteriorating architecture. 

He had only just finished when he felt powerful dark magic take hold of him and a powerful form grip him in a headlock effectively cutting off his throat from air.

_ “Oh dear ,seems the savior of light is losing his touch if he thinks I will let him simply live now that he has so conveniently isolated himself, although torturing you would possibly be more entertaining wouldn’t you say?”  _ Dark words spoken so close to his ear made Harry instinctively shiver given the promise of dark intent attached. 

“I had been hopeful I could speak with you over some *cough* ...matters before you went forward with your *hack*... torture happy sessions you all seem to *cough* love so much,” 

He felt as the ominous magic tightened on his throat to his retort, but Harry was resolute and continued breathlessly.

“But if you plan to torture me just know your only hurting yourself *wheezing* by doing so!” 

The boy all but snarled as he twisted in the horcruxes grip to meet with the side view of the dark but redding eyes of one 20 something looking Tom Riddle. 

Tom immediately released him, making him fall forward into the horribly dusty and rotting wood of the floor. 

**_“Explain!”_ **

Was the dangerous hiss command the horcrux gave as he dark eyes met the unfocused killing curse gaze of the unimpressed young man before him.

“Always so demanding don’t you ever get tired of being such a dramatic wanker, Tom?” 

Harry found himself abruptly dangling by his throat in the air by the dark magic of the horcrux, seemingly not finding his lip humorous in any way. 

“ _ I can’t tell if you're just a fool with a death wish or an over arrogant, brat!”  _

“Been asking myself that for years.” Harry choked out before feeling himself starting to black out barely registering the rise in temperature within the room. 

Before he could fully black out his arse was abruptly meeting the damp and dusty floor quiet unpleasantly, and he found himself gasping for air now able to make it into his lungs bitter due to salted sea. When he was able to focus his killing curse gaze irritably back on the horcrux, the red gaze that observed him with an off putting calculating look. 

When he finally noticed something flickering occurring in the corner of his view his staring contest with Riddle ended as he finally noticed the reason Riddle had let him go. The fire he had set moments prior had exploded, and rained down fiery embers all over. Gulping rather loudly Harry slowly turned to the fire place with a sinking feeling. 

Where once a decrepit fireplace stood was a hole looking out into the wide oceanic view with its overcast morning skies. The fringes of what remain smolder as everything else given there was too much moisture to properly feed off of to stay lit. Harry’s face must have been comical as he could swear he heard a huff of dark amusement coming from the horcruxes direction. 

“Oh for the love of Merlin and Morgana this is going to be a bloody nightmare.” The light savior whine observing the damage.

_ “Indeed...Have you always been capable of such chaotic accidental magic or is this a relatively new development.”  _

The horcrux was sounding far too intrigued with the turn events for Harry’s liking, but he supposed there were worse ways to gain the “things” focus. So with a deep breath he got to his feet before answering. 

“Kinda new I guess….just go sit somewhere or better yet vanish while I get this “chaos” back under control unless you plan to volunteer your services, of course.” The gryffindor snarked towards the clearly unimpressed Locket Horcrux. 

Just as he was about to summon forth his magic to make a makeshift cover or ward to temporarily keep the elements at bay, he suddenly heard the snapping of fingers and a washing over of very familiar magic throughout the place that seemed to bring the place to a former glory of sorts. Clicking his tongue and grumbling dejectedly as he mumbled under his breath about show off dark lords he turned to squint at the mid 20’s form of Tom Riddle Jr. Who was now taking a graceful seat at the now pristine table of some form of dark word Harry couldn’t place. 

_ “Given your display I rather just waste the energy myself then tempt anymore fates, and have you obliterate us all in the process of doing it yourself. Surprising you made it here without splinching yourself in the process given how erratic your core magic seems.”  _

Slowly taking a seat in the chair opposite of the horcrux he regarded the other warily. 

“ I guess that makes some sense...still you were the sodding reason it happened...getting all choke happy you mad git!” Trying to divert the conversation and antagonize the locket further. The locket only narrowed his crimson gaze clearly seeing through the boy's feeble attempts to redirect the conversation and attention. 

_ “Your stalling boy, get on with your explanations before my patiences runs out!”  _

“You have patience?” 

The boy raised an eyebrow mockingly clearly entertained by the stoking the flame until a dark look crossed the man's face, and Potter found himself yelping from a very well placed stinging hex. 

“Ouch, Jeez fine I will explain...” 

A deafening pause before the Dark Lord slammed his hands on the table. 

_ “Potter!”  _

**“I'm pregnant with my death, and your bloody horcrux! Happy you bloody tosser!”**


	2. The Chimeras unborn serpent song ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversing with the enemy on a war without frontiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeful that this chapter isn't a total train wreck, but been finding myself really struggling to get my idea's to paper properly. Doesn't help that life has decided to be like an egg in a microwave, and bust into a mess of activity for both good and bad reasons. Still I guess progress is progress so hopefully you all enjoy this chapter as I try to hash out more ...though its the speed of molasses. Plan to rework at a later date till then enjoy the madness!

**Chapter 2: The Chimeras Unborn Serpent Song Ritual **

Harry could give it to the locket horcrux as it didn’t outright hex him after his outburst, but it was probably because the other was still digesting the information since having sat back down. 

Still the silence paired with the piercing soul gaze Tom was regarding him from across the table now, was making him wonder if his odds have been better hexed or tortured instead of whatever **THIS** was. 

_“Have you lost the plot ,Potter?”_

Making a comical noise in the back of his throat Potter answered the disbelieving entity before him.. 

“Wish that were the case it would make things less bloody complicated and cataclysmic if anything.” 

Both glancing towards the now undamaged looking fireplace before catching each other's gaze briefly before looking away one in growing irritation and the other with flippant disregard. 

_“Say I believe such ridiculousness as plausible ….how exactly did YOU accomplish such a feat.”_

“Probably about the way I accomplished most things up to this point.” 

Harry wistfully thought back on his first year’s run in with the troll, and Mcgonagal’s comment of “sheer dumb luck” almost making him want to laugh with how _dumbly ironic_ his luck actually turned out. 

_“I personally don’t see how bedding you would benefit me in anyway or end with this as the result...fascinating as it would be.”_

The sarcasm was thick in the locket's voice though his expression was blank except for the inquiry of an eyebrow. Harry couldn’t help, but snorted both in amusement and disdain at such a notion . 

“Then thank Merlin and Morgana that wasn’t what caused this situation, but thanks for the reminder that I’m dying a virgin in all this , you pillocking prick.”

The dark humored laugh that came from the locket’s vintage made Harry want to either punch him or crush the horcruxes container out of spite. 

_“Well that is interesting….”_

  
  


“Do shut up!”

  
  


Potter didn’t care much for Riddle’s tone, and he found himself gritting his teeth as the other continued on seemingly just to spite him. All the while knowing that the heat rising in his face indicated his growing embarrassment and humiliation he was sure the Locket was getting off on. 

What enemy wouldn’t get off on the knowledge of knowing what their foe is lacking , but what the horcrux said next made him glad he wasn’t drinking or eating anything as he would have likely choked to death. 

_“I was so sure you were shagging the Mudblood from your little trio, least that is what the red head seemed to think...but for the so called savior to be so sickly cherry... why isn’t that just brilliantly ironic.”_

“ Now who has lost the plot! Hermione is like a sister to me , and Ron a brother unlike some people I don’t go shagging those I see as _Family_. Something you and those nutters that follow you probably know nothing about , of course.”

The stinging hex made Harry yelp and glare at the seemingly blank expression on the horcruxes vintage. 

_“Of course.”_

Rolling his eyes, Harry decided to change the subject, hopeful to wrap things up enough to know what his next moves would have to be in the upcoming days. 

“Anyways, after Dumbledore's funeral I had ventured into his old office, and found a great deal more than I was prepared for ….including scraps of a ritual called chimaras ajanme naag geet?” 

Taking a heavy and shaky breath he continued weariness setting in not taking in the way the locket had all, but frozen in his seat across from him. 

“ Well needless to say I did the ritual since I didn’t figure I had much to lose , but something went wonky or I cocked up given I guessed at last bit ...either way this was the ending result.”

A low dark laughter started to rise from the vintage of Tom who watched him with a dark mirthful expression. 

_“Never took Dumbledore , the leader of all things dealing with the light, to even be in possession of something as dark as that ritual. Then again I never thought his little savior would be interested in enacting such a ritual either.”_

“Well given all I learned from that last visit I am honestly not all that surprised about anything regarding the old man, you , or bloody anyone at this point.” 

The deadpan remark from Potter caused the vintage Tom Riddle to eye him curiously.

_“What exactly is your big play Potter, sticking us out in the middle of nowhere as you have may save your friends, but carrying my horcrux hardly means I won’t find methods of torturing you without damaging it till it can be properly removed.”_

The young savior only sighs tiredly as he looks towards the stairs wondering idly how off putting the bed will be upstairs hoping decay and the ocean had rid it off the scent of his relatives. 

“The only play here Riddle is that I spend the remainder of my days in peace in the place I first learned about magic, and the true fate of my parents Outside of that I’m wanting to fill my days in with the illusion I’m going to finally have a family of my own. Besides that you're more than welcome to try what you like, but given what I know you would only end up destroying all parties involved. Something I am sure the heir of Slytherin is very much against I would assume…” 

Riddle gritted his teeth at the boy's arrogance. 

_“ You just expect me to play along with all this madness of yours you stupidly arrogant_ **_Brat!!!_ **

“No.”

Red eyes narrowed flaring in agitation at the younger occupant who only rolled his emerald orbs in annoyance. 

“ I only expect you to make sure I don’t leave this island cottage. Everything else is whatever you plan to make of it, Riddle.” 

With a careless shrug Harry got up to yawn and stretch before making his way towards the stairs way beyond done explaining anymore. Ignoring the increasing volume of Riddle as he made his way up the stairs, and into the dreaded bedroom.

Meanwhile, a spell bound Riddle stood looking at the place the boy vacated as uncaring as ever. He didn’t know what to make of what he had just been made witness too. Potter had just rudely decided to leave, and though he sent about every curse and hex he wordlessly thrown that could to force the boys attention and obedience or compliance , nothing had occurred and the boy had finished upstairs.

Turning to the chair the boy had been residing and sending a slicing hex towards the object immediately proved as it fell to pieces on the floor that his magic was indeed working even as the glamor's on the room began to deteriorate back to their original forms of decay. 

This didn’t sit well at all. 

Potter was definitely not telling him everything, but he couldn’t help think with a sinking feeling there was more at play then a debauched ritual. 

Only time would tell though as for now he could only return to his container till the boy ventured down the next morning for whatever was shielding the boy was also preventing Riddle from venturing further than the stairs themselves. 

So no answers till morning was fine, but what did that mean for the horcrux he supposedly carried. It also didn’t seem to be , from his understanding, that the boy wasn’t acting at all like he had in the past either if what bits he had grazed from his enemies so called friends' minds were anything to go by. 

Too many questions and not enough answers with a mystery literally sleeping above him was madding. 

_“What have you done , Potter!?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit shorter then the last one, but hopefully just as engaging. More in the works currently....

**Author's Note:**

> Life has gotten chaotic so updates will be slow going for all my works, but like all my other stories they will get updated as I get to them. Going to keep trying different angles and ideas not typically used in this fandom. Just to see where it all takes me before trying to post any of my "bigger passion projects." Well hope you all enjoyed TILL NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
